


Багровый плащ

by ArDC



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Gen, Даркфик, агнст, драма, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArDC/pseuds/ArDC
Summary: Опасайтесь меняющего облик Фен'Харела! Ужасный Волк может выбрать неприметную внешность — к примеру, скитальца, многое знающего о людях и их душах. Никогда не забывайте о цене предательства и уповайте в сердце на милость своих богов.





	Багровый плащ

Ночь стояла темная и безлунная, за густыми кронами деревьев еле-еле проглядывались звезды.   
Медленно, прощупывая тропинку перед собой посохом, сквозь хлещущие по лицу тонкие шипастые ветки шла девушка. Опасливо озираясь по сторонам, не в силах разглядеть дорогу в кромешной тьме, дергаясь от каждого подозрительного шороха — а они все были подозрительными — дрожа от холода, она упорно продолжала идти, ибо знала, что остановка будет равняться смерти.   
Зуб на зуб уже не попадал, и она то и дело запахивала полы бежевого плаща почти что задеревеневшей от мороза рукой. Девушка не раз успела проклясть его: тонюсенький, едва ли защищающий от порывов ледяного шквального ветра, и что самое ужасное — светлый. Она была словно заяц, не сменивший шубу по весне — на ладони для врага среди темных красок мрачной атмосферы.   
Посох превращался в бесполезную палку — ни согреться, ни развести огонь, ни осветить себе дорогу. Заметят. Поймают. А она знала, что могли сделать с такими, как она, молоденькими девушками. Хорошо знала.   
Кому могло прийти в голову соваться в этот полный опасности лес? Даже дети знали, чьи это владения. Но ведь она же сунулась. Ибо другого выбора у нее не было.   
В одночасье все до единого зеркала перестали работать — стали лишь бесполезными стекляшками, в которых можно было в деталях увидеть только лица смотрящих: шокированные до глубины души, непонимающие, что случилось и как жить дальше. Народ в панике искал хоть одно действующее: кто-то чтобы сбежать от гнева богов, кто-то чтобы связаться с родными на другом конце империи. И лишь единицы, как она, понимали: бежать придется, но на своих двоих.   
То была не кара, а война. Боги больше не внимали мольбам, занятые куда более важными проблемами — своими. Господа дрались между собой, используя своих вассалов, а те — своих рабов. Таких же, как она.   
Где-то над головой девушки ухнула сова: слишком близко и слишком неожиданно.   
Невольно вздрогнув, она оступилась о какой-то камень под ногами и не сумела удержать равновесие. Приземление не было удачным: прямо под ней оказалась острая коряга. Она зашипела от боли, стискивая челюсти и пытаясь приподняться с земли на локте одной руки, второй придерживая раненый бок.   
Кое-как ей удалось перевалиться на спину, тяжело дыша и откидывая прочь длинную светлую косу: за секунду волосы успели пропитаться темно-багровой жидкостью, становясь липкими. Рана горела огнем, а кровь не желала останавливаться, стекая на плащ, как бы сильно она ни прижимала бок рукой.   
К ней пришло осознание: она умрет. Не от потери крови, так от холода или заразы, несомненно попавшей внутрь.   
Вдалеке протяжно завыл волк, пронизывая до костей явственным ощущением близкой угрозы.   
На мгновение ей захотелось разойтись сумасшедшим обреченным смехом: так долго и упорно идти к своей цели — и погибнуть в шаге от нее. Нет, она не могла этого допустить. Собрала всю волю в кулак, поднялась, нащупала рукой посох — без боя хищник ее не получит.   
А волк давно ее почуял. Не солоноватый запах крови — тонкий, почти незаметный аромат страха, тенью следующий по пятам. Все, кто забредал в его вотчину, пахли так: кто-то с ноткой безысходности, считая этот путь своей последней надеждой, кто-то с решимостью и уверенностью, лишь опасаясь. Но то было не важно.   
Волк видел, чувствовал подвох, когда тот был, одним даря спасительное милосердие, другим же возможность самим выбрать свой конец — он не монстр. Мятежник, обманщик, предатель — как угодно. Но не бог и не вершитель судеб.   
Эванурисы хотели предать мир огню, разорвать на куски, не желая делиться властью, играя с народом как с бездушными марионетками, тряпичными безвольными куклами. Он же отринул почитание, освобождал рабов, стирал их валласлин — даровал свободу и защиту. Но не принуждал сражаться — они хотели этого сами.   
Волк сбросил шкуру — и вот он уже ничем не примечательный отшельник, идущий своей дорогой, случайно наткнувшийся на путницу. Темным силуэтом, бесшумным очертанием приближался — слушал. Слушал порывистое хриплое дыхание, всхлипы.   
Крупицами незамутненного сознания она понимала, чувствовала, что что-то приближается. Кто-то. С трудом поднявшись на трясущихся руках, она отползла чуть в сторону, завалилась спиной на ближайший ствол дерева, закрыла глаза.   
Быть может, враг ее не заметит — она надеялась на это. Хищник пройдет мимо… Или же его огромная пасть сомкнется на ее шее, и последним, что она услышит в своей жизни, будет хруст собственных ломающихся позвонков.   
Но он не торопился. В его глазах на долю секунды сверкнула серебристая молния — навершие посоха загорелось тусклым синим огоньком, испускающим мягкий голубоватый свет. Его было вполне достаточно, чтобы осветить округу.   
Освещенный, этот лес выглядел только опаснее. Кого-то пугала неизвестность темноты, но куда страшнее могло быть то, что можно рассмотреть во всех деталях. В синеватой полумгле проглядывались искривленные ветви деревьев, покосившееся к самой земле стволы — будто наклонившиеся, сгорбившиеся, уставшие от своих тысячелетних жизней.   
Он мысленно горько усмехнулся — тоже устал.   
Она услышала шаги; сквозь закрытые веки увидела свет. Но боялась распахнуть глаза, даже пошевелиться ненароком.   
Он подошел достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть: еле живая, лицо бледное, как молоко, контрастирующее с печатью Андруил на коже.   
Кончики ее ушей и щеки покраснели бы от мороза, если бы в ней оставалась хоть капля лишней крови. Но вся она была на ней: на потрепанной тунике, а светлый плащ и вовсе стал багровым.   
Притихла. И зачем? Не спряталась бы, не утаилась.   
Без помощи жизнь быстро ее покинет — грудь трепетно вздымалась, с явным усилием. Но пока она дышала.   
Он цокнул языком — глупая.   
— Кажется, тебе не помешает помощь, — остановился в двух шагах, оперся на посох.   
Ее плечи едва вздрогнули, глаза медленно открылись — смотрела, как загнанный зверь. Отчаявшийся, но готовый бороться, чтоб хоть потрепать врага, не доставить удовольствия быстрой победы.   
— Ты дух? — спросила она после длинной паузы голосом глухим и хриплым.   
— Думаешь, духи забредают сюда? Они не так глупы, — он позволил себе еле заметно улыбнуться, лишь уголками губ. Она все равно не видела его лицо.   
— Разбойник? — эльфийка свела брови, опасаясь и недоумевая.   
— Глухое место для разбойника, не правда ли? — Он склонил голову чуть вбок. Они, разбойники, конечно, тут бывали, но быстро находили свой конец.   
Скрипя зубами от натуги, она приподнялась чуть выше и крепче ухватилась за свой посох.   
Он заметил. Зря — не поможет.   
— Если хочешь умереть, я уйду, конечно, — и уже было повернулся, чтобы сделать шаг назад.   
— Нет! — Мольба звенела в голосе.   
Незнакомец говорил правду — ей нужна была помощь. Хотел бы убить — убил бы без всяких разговоров. Будь что будет.   
Он остановился, сверху вниз внимательно осмотрел ее всю, с ног до головы. Осторожно приблизился, воткнул посох в рыхлую землю, присел.   
— Как тебя зовут? — Отодвинул негнущуюся руку от раны, глянул. Плохо — глубокая, проникающая, рваная. В грязи и занозах. Как можно умудриться так напороться?   
Дотронулся — охнула.   
— Эллана, — почти что прошептала на выдохе. — Кто ты такой?   
— Похоже, твой спаситель, — он не отрывался от своего дела, осторожно прощупывая. — Можешь звать меня Соласом.   
В другой раз она, наверное, рассмеялась бы. Теперь же даже хрипеть было больно и утомительно.   
— Твои родители посмеялись над тобой? — Какая гордость может быть у раба?   
Он ничего не ответил. Откинул капюшон, еще раз вгляделся в осушенное лицо — его расчерчивал свежий шрам через всю щеку.   
— Зачем ты пришла сюда?   
Эллана рассматривала его — рыжие волосы, ниспадающие на грудь, острые черты и валласлин Джун.   
— Сам знаешь, раз ты здесь, — неслышно пробормотала она.   
Конечно, он знал. Через лес можно было попасть в долину — многие все же решались на столь опасную дорогу, сулившую лишь призрачную надежду на спасение. Но другой у них не было.   
— Поэтому? — Кивнул на шрам.   
Поморщилась, вновь прикрыла глаза.   
— Я хорошо служила своей госпоже.   
— И за какие заслуги она наградила тебя? — Его голос ровный, заинтересованный, тембр успокаивающий.   
Почти что незаметно, на секунду злоба исказила ее лицо. Почти незаметно.   
— Госпожа ревнива.   
Да, ревнива, это точно. А также ненасытна и мстительна.   
— Почему пошла одна? Опасное место, — его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций.   
Она глубоко вздохнула, из последних сил.   
— Моя семья опередила меня на день. Я шла за ними, — она не знала, зачем рассказывала это незнакомцу. Из глубины души поднималась нужда оправдаться. Не излить ли душу перед кончиной? Совсем нет.   
Он нахмурился, убрал руки. Глянул глазами полными грусти и сожаления, горечи.   
Лгунья.   
В лес вот уже несколько недель больше никто не заходил. Он бы знал, он всегда знает. Волк сам охраняет свою территорию, не доверяя это дело никому.   
Лицо его помрачнело. Очередная жалкая комедия… Очередная жалкая попытка.   
Ему было невдомек, зачем.   
Зачем они это делали? Действительно не понимали?   
Не понимали. Продолжали любить господ своей односторонней извращенной любовью. Преданно, готовые исполнить любой каприз, любое желание, лишь только чтобы на секунду стать им ближе, за скудную похвалу, случайно оброненное доброе слово, не видя ядовитого сарказма и насмехающейся иронии.   
И она не понимала. Почему незнакомец остановился? Ведь сам вызвался помочь. Надеялась, что поможет, несмотря на цену, которую он мог затребовать. У нее не было ничего ценного, она могла предложить лишь свое тело. Но это было не важно. Выжить, дойти до своей цели.   
Добраться до долины, получить защиту и возможность…   
Возможность получить одобрение своей госпожи.   
Она пробыла с ней так мало, ей хотелось еще, острая, томительная потребность быть нужной. Но она перестала быть интересной госпоже. Андруил думала лишь о войне, об Ужасном Волке, что раз за разом рушил все ее планы.   
Эллана — она хотела, могла помочь. Проникла бы в самое логово, доносила бы…   
Почему незнакомец остановился, так пристально смотря в глаза?  
Ему было жаль. Искренне жаль.   
Глупое дитя.   
Лишь сосуд, до краев наполненный ложью… Надежно закупоренный, ни капли не пролить.   
Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он покачал головой, останавливая.   
Ей не нужен был выбор. Она уже все решила.   
Молча поднялся, окинул презрительным взглядом.   
Она успела заметить отблеск в его глазах, мелькнувший на мгновение, страх разлился по всему телу, вгрызался в ее сердце зверем, пробирая до костей, царапая, заставляя конечности неметь. Страх ли?..   
Будто леденела, ни пошевелить рукой.   
Из горла рвался крик отчаянья, в последний миг она подняла голову к небосводу, еле проглядывающемуся за деревьями.   
Волк простоял возле нее еще какое-то время, а потом ушел, побрел обратно в темную чащу сквозь густой туман, окутавший округу ни с того ни с сего.   
Она же навсегда осталась на том месте, полулежащая под деревом, держащаяся за бок и застывшая в немом предсмертном крике.   
И если бы кто-то наткнулся на нее, присел бы рядом, глянул под нужным углом — мог бы заметить, что взор изваяния был устремлен к созвездию Фен'Харела.


End file.
